


Fire, Blankets, & Cuddles

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Caring Kai, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday to LadyDBZElle, Kaion, Love, M/M, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Ion, Sick Ion, Taking care of Ion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Ion fall in a frozen lake as he tried to skate which ended Kai taking care of him until he is better





	Fire, Blankets, & Cuddles

Ion: I hate winter...

Kai: it was nice of you to come out and enjoy the weather though *Kai said as he started a fire after his mate fell in a lake from skating*

Ion: I guess, don't expect me to do it again *he said while coughing*

Kai: *he frowns and leaves for the moment before returning with blankets and wraps him up in one while piling the rest on him* I'll get soup started for you. Just rest, my love

Ion: you don't have to, Kai

Kai: hush now and rest *disappears in the kitchen and starts making chicken and noodle soup*

Ion: *he huffs and snuggles into the blankets, nearly falling asleep*

Kai: *he soon came in, to a falling asleep Ion and lightly smiled. He quietly goes over to him and gently shakes him with his tail* babe wake up and eat this. You can sleep after you do

Ion: *he whined and growls* no, cold and tired

Kai: I know but you need to have something in your stomach. You can sleep after you eat a little bit, please

Ion: fine *sits up and grabs the bowl, not realizing how hungry he was until he finished the bowl*

Kai: see, wasn't so bad *puts the bowl down on the coffee table and lays with Ion. Holding him close* now sleep

Ion: *he snuggles into Kai and purrs happily*

Kai: *he smiles and kisses his head* I love you

Ion: *he pouts as he hates being treated like a kid* I love you too

Kai: such sass, maybe I should do something about it when you're better

Ion: o-o *deeply blushes*

*the end*


End file.
